


Hackers make good slaves, he thought...

by SadCrimsonEyes



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Complete, Dom!Matt, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Language, Figging, Handcuffs, M/M, Romance, Sub!Mello, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadCrimsonEyes/pseuds/SadCrimsonEyes
Summary: Matt has had enough of being Mello's fuck toy, so he turns the tables around, letting the blonde ex-mobster taste his own medicine. For Matt, it becomes an additional addiction. For Mello, it becomes pure hell.Please make sure to read the tags, this story is NSFW.Note: Matt and Mello are characters from the manga 'Death Note'. I'm in no way affiliated with that franchise.The boys may be somewhat out of character at times, but I tried to accurately portray their personalities.[work in progress: I'm writing late at night when I can't sleep, without proofreading, so typos galore. But fear not, this will change in the near future when I get time for some editing sessions]





	1. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets punished, but gets his revenge...

It was hell.

Matt sat on the side of the big bed the two Wammy boys shared after the hacker had found Mello in the ruins of his old hideout. Curling his hair, and immediately despising of himself, because it looked so much like Near, Matt stood up.

"Anything you like for dinner?", the redhead asked. Mello looked at the ceiling and smirked almost unnoticeable. The treatment he had forced his sidekick into obviously worked. Just as advertised. "Some brownies would be nice... with chocolate syrup."

"Okay, Mells. I'm on my run.", was Matt's response, and after a few moments the sidekick stomped out of the door.

Mello leaned back in his armchair and played with the small key hanging around his neck. It had been the best 60 bucks he'd ever spent.

Some three weeks ago, the blonde had found his hacker wanking off while he was supposed to monitor Misa Amane. Two strikes. Not only didn't the hacker care for the mission... obviously Mello wasn't good enough either.

It had been a short trip. The cashier gave a few instructions, and even some stories "from personal experience". Mello had been too occupied with his thoughts to listen, but one sentence still rang in his ears. "It makes everyone become submissive, everyone. Some guys need more time, but the result is always the same. They are on their knees in two weeks time."

It was no lie. Matt really was much more submissive, and way less cocky than ever before.

Mello had bought a cock ring, a lockable one, which fitted quite nicely around the base of Matt's dick. But there was more... this ring had a small steel cage attached to it, just big enough to hold the hackers flaccid penis and his balls. With this thing  
locked on him, Matt wouldn't be able to get hard or jerk off. Mello had immediately loved the idea. He had always been a quite possesive character, and owning someone's sexuality gave him quite the kick.

And after some really pleasurable night, the blonde had locked the cage on his hacker. At first, Matt had no idea what had happened. But soon enough, he found out.

At first he was angry. Trying to get rid of the new toy, but without any success.

For some days, he was frustrated. Smoking a lot more than he did before.

But then, "the effect" kicked in.

Matt understood that Mello owned him now, and the only way he could ever get release again was through Mello. The hacker hated it, but his carnal needs made him become submissive. He stopped smoking in the appartment, started to buy Mello chocolate, and everytime he tried to scratch his itching crotch, the blonde smirked happily, much to Matt's dismay.

It was hell.

Mello had got him at his balls, literally, and took advantage of the situation like one would expect from an Ex-Mafia-boss.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sitting in his car, Matt felt how the cold steel enclosed his best parts. It fitted perfectly. He had often tried to free himself from that bloody contraption, but there was absolutely no chance. Even lube didn't help. He was trapped, and countless times he cursed the guy who had invented something as diabolical as this. The worst part was that he could look at his dick, but there was no way that his fingers  
fitted through between the steel bars. And obviously he couldn't just go into some hospital or something to have it cut off, not to mention how embarrassing that would be. No, he was trapped.

Trapped. Bloody hell. He'd been used to jerking off every day when he was bored, but now... he'd been wearing this damn thing for three weeks straight. Three weeks!

And Matt despised of what it had made him into. He was so submissive to Mello it wasn't even funny anymore, but he just couldn't help it. He was so horny that he thought he might explode any moment. 'Yeah. The devil made this thing. I'm sure.', the hacker thought.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mello had found himself a comfortable position on the couch. Dressed in just his leather pants, he thought about the progress his Matty had made. 'Probably, I should never release him ever again', the blonde thought absent minded, when he heard the key turn in the lock.

"I'm back, Mells!", the redhead shouted joyfully, and the leather clad boy licked his lips in anticipation of the treats which were to come. "Brownies with chocolate syrup, just as asked.", said the hacker, while putting the sweets carefully on the table.

'He is somewhat too happy.', Mello thought to himself, while Matt was smiling like a madman. "Just the best for you, Mells!"

The odor of the brownies had an instant effect on Mello, who had already inhaled two of the brownies before Matt could blink an eye.

The hacker kneeled in front of the blonde, smirking. "You know that I always love you?", he said.

"Yes, why... why... ahem... you asking?" Mello had trouble finding his words. Something was... off. He was suddenly very tired. Matt noticed this and stroked the blonde's hair carefully. "I love you, Mello, forever."

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mello woke up with a smile. Obviously Matt had carried him to the bed. It was so cute of the redhead. He got better every day. It felt good having such a submissive hacker. Mello smiled again, and got off the bed, trying not to wake up the snoring redhead beside him. Yet before Mello knew what happened, he had tripped and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Is it... already...?", the sleepy voice of Matt was heard. But immediately the hacker jumped out of the bed and darted into the kitchen.

Mello cursed and lifted himself up. 'What the hell...'

"MAAAATTT! YOU! ARE! DEAD! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

The cry echoed thru the appartment, and Matt's face went even more white than it already was. "Fuck fuck fuck, that was a bad idea, very bad.", the hacker cursed to himself, while giggling about the plan he had come up with just yesterday. 'That gotta be fun... if I survive.' The feeling of being scared to death and trying not to  
laugh out loud was overwhelming.

The brownies were... special. And he had taken that to his advantage. Not only had the hacker freed himself from Mellos punishment device, he had locked it on the blonde's dick. And to sport even a little chance, he had chained a heavy iron ball, Alcatraz style, to the ankle of his blonde mobster boss. Both keys were in a safety deposit box at the local bank. It was the perfect revenge.

With loud screeching sounds, Mello was shuffling to the kitchen, dragging the heavy iron ball behind him and trying to scratch his trapped dick without success. "Give me the keys. Now." Mellos voice was dark and scary, and Matt made a step backward.

"They're not here. They're... outside. Mello... I..."

"What do you mean 'outside'?"

"Listen, Mells, if you kill me now, you will never find the keys and you'll be trapped for eternity." The thought alone made Matt become hard and he almost came immediately. The long denial did him no good. But it was the best, toe-curling orgasm he'd ever had, and the boy had to support himself on the counter to avoid toppling over.

Mello just opened his mouth and closed it again. If looks could kill...

"What do you want?", the blonde growled.

Oh yes, he was pissed. Matt just stood there, grinning darkly.

"Matt. Matty. Please, what do you want? Listen, I'm sorry, I..." The blonde stopped. 'Fuck, what am I doing here? I'm not supposed to beg to Matt. Fuck!' Mellos face changed between a puppy face and pure wrath, while the hacker just watched the spectacle in awe.

The redhead had never been a dominant one. This was all revenge, right? But something, deep inside him, on the very bottom of his tar stained soul, got him off of this. Having Mello, his boss, being at his mercy. Matt lighted a cigarette and took a deep drag.

"Kneel down!"

The word came as a surprise for both boys. Mello just stared at his hacker in disbelief, while Matt couldn't believe he had really said this just a moment ago.

Hesitatingly, Mello kneeled down on the cold kitchen floor, his icy blue eyes staring into Matt's green ones.

"Okay, wait a moment.", Matt said. He had no idea what to do now. The whole situation was too much to handle for him, so he just retreated back into the living room. 'Think, Matt, think!'. The hacker paced around. He really hadn't expected this.

"What now!?", Mello yelled, still kneeling.

"Shut up!"

Nervously the redhead glanced around, until he noticed his bag lying behind the couch. Immediately he started to spill it's contents on the floor, until his eyes found what he was searching for. The hacker grabbed some zip-ties and went back to the kitchen.

'Phew, now how do I do this...?', he thought.

Mello suddenly felt hands caressing his naked body. He would never have admitted it, but for some reason, now that he couldn't touch himself anymore, this was still something, so he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Just as a silent moan escaped his throat, a strange, scratching noise made the former mob boss jump out of his phantasies.

Matt smiled triumphantly... the blonde's hands were bound with a zip tie behind is back, the plastic already digging into his wrists.

The hacker went around his victim and sat on the counter, looking down at his former master, who was viciously tugging at his bonds.

"Matt, you're dead. If I get out of this, I'll kill you. Do you hear me? You're dead, mister." Mello clenched his teeth and looked at Matt, who was sitting on the counter in all his innocence and smoking another cigarette. Just seing his hacker like this made the blonde angry. And at this moment it occured to Mello how shitty he looked, kneeling on the floor like a goddamn slave, bound and with a chastity cage locked onto him. If Rod Ross could see him right know... the blonde closed his eyes and shaked his head. This couldn't be real, it's just a bad dream, it's...

"I like what I see. You're calling me master from now on. Understood?"

Mello opened his eyes and glared at Matt. He wanted to say something, he wanted to yell, to scream, but he was so angry that he just sat there, boiling in his own anger.

"I said.... understood?"

Matt now started to smile viciously. Mello was still silent, trying to judge the situation. He closed his eyes and looked down on the floor, watching how his cock was still trapped in this bloody trap.

*SNAP!*

The blonde hissed in pain and looked at his formed sub, which was now holding a whip in his left hand.

"Don't you dare-" started Mello.

*SNAP!*

"Gah!!" That hurt, it really hurt. No, he couldn't possibly call his hacker 'master', it just wasn't right, it-

*SNAP!*

"Arrrh!!" Mello was now breathing heavily, the stinging pain filling his mind. Matt just sat there, still smiling, still with the whip in hand, looking down on him.

"Hey, Mells, this can stop whenever you want."

*SNAP!*

Mello fell completely silent. He had been tortured before, but it had never been that embarrassing. He-

*SNAP!*

"Stop it, Matt. This isn't funny anym-"

*SNAP!*

"Matt!! I-"

*SNAP!*

"Okay, okay... Master! Stop it, please..." These words were the hardest which were ever forced out of him. But at the same time, Mello knew that he'd broke a dam. He had called *his* hacker his 'Master'.

"Good puppy.", the hacker smiled.

"I'm not your goddamn puppy, you b-"

*SNAP!*

The blonde ex-mobster shrieked girlishly, and immediately hated himself for doing so.

The hacker, on the other hand, smirked diabolically, hopped of the counter and made for the living room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Matt!?"

After a few moments, Mello could feel Matt leaning onto him. Still absolutely unable to get hard, he couldn't help himself. Matt's body felt so good, it was so- "Matt!!"

The redhead sat on the counter again and was dangling a small remote control from his hand, while Mello turned to ice. He felt the collar locked around his neck.

"Slave, listen closely.", Matt started, clearly enjoying himself. "Right now, your collar is in 'Shut up'-mode. That means, if you do not shut up, you'll get a nasty shock. Do you unders-"

"Matt, you d-", Mello yelled, before flopping onto the floor. The feeling was strange. He felt some buzzing in his neck and tried to breath, but to no avail. He couldn't get any air into his lungs, his throat feeling corded up, constricted. The blonde panicked, jerking around the floor, trying to escape his bonds. But the only result was that he'd rubbed his wrists raw. Then the strange buzzing disappeared.

"Now you know what happens when you speak up, slave. Slaves don't need to speak, they need to obey. So, you speak and you're gonna beg for air. The more you try it out, the longer it gets. And if you do not obey my orders exactly, I still have this..." Matt let the remote dangling from his left hand again "the 'punishment' key". And as the hacker pressed it, his new slave closed his eyes.

Mello was jerking around the floor, twitching as in a fit. He couldn't get a clear thought, it was just awful. He just wanted it to stop. And after a few moments, it did.

"So, slave, if you agree to do everything as I tell you, and exactly as I tell you, nod once."

Mello looked up at Matt and nodded calmly. But on the inside, the blonde boy was boiling. And there was something in the eyes of the hacker which he didn't like, a sparkling in his green eyes, the smug grin... yes, something had changed inside Matt.


	2. Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt shows his true self and Mello has to accept his new role.

"I built the collar myself, just for you.", the hacker began. "You have already seen some of it's tricks, but there is more. You can't unlock it with a key. No, my friend... you need to type in a password on the remote. Get a key wrong and it zaps you. Ah, and it has GPS, so if you run away, I'll find you. Not that you actually could run away though... if you leave your... designated area... you're gonna get zapped. It's like an invisible leash. Cool, huh?"

Mello clenched his teeth.

"Come on, don't give me that look. Hey, I'm getting some cigarettes. You wait here, slave." The redhead was gone in an instant, despite the silent looks of protest his former boss gave him.

The ex-boss sat down on the cold kitchen floor and eyed the iron ball warily, as if it could explode any moment. His body still ached from the whipping he'd got earlier at the hands of his hacker-turned-master and his sore wrists didn't help either. Obviously, Matt had planned this. The boy was a genius, even more so with technology, but he couldn't have possibly built this collar in just a single night.

For all of his life, Mello was in control of everything around him, and after the explosion in the hideout, he had taken control of Matt, his former room-mate from Wammy's House, barking orders at him... or fucking him. Just as he pleased. And now for the first time it occured to the blonde how much he had changed in the few years he'd spent in the US.

Matt, on the other hand, still seemed to be the shy, friendly boy with the strange googles. His dark voice kind of gave away his age, but still, all in all he was still the boy from the orphanage. Up until this day at least.

Now the tables were turned and Mello wasn't in control anymore, as his freedoms to move, speak and fuck had been taken away from him. He felt like a life-sized doll, ready to be played with and unable to do anything about what might happen. Still lying on the cold kitchen floor, bound and mistreated, he could not help himself but whimper a little bit. For some reason, his body was still in the mood, trying to get hard. He hated himself in this moment. This was probably worse than losing to Near.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

After about an hour, Matt returned and walked happily into the kitchen. Using his boot, he flopped his prisoner around and Mello came to lie on his belly.

"Get up, slave.", the hacker commanded.

Mello obeyed, moving carefully, and tried to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of what Matt was doing there. The rattling sounds gave him a sinking feeling.

A chain was wrapped around the blonde's belly and locked in place with a padlock. On the sides, two heavy looking cuffs were dangling from the chain, allowing for at least some use of the hands. It took Matt only seconds to cut the zip-tie open and lock the new handcuffs around his prisoner's wrists. The blonde struggled as if fighting for his life, yet the redheaded hacker was stronger than he looked. The cuffs locked into place and Mello could feel the cold steel on his skin. At least it's more comfortable than the zip-ties, he thought, but it was still restricting. He could now use his hands somewhat, so-

"A slave who can't work is useless.", Matt interrupted Mello's thoughts. "So I bought you these. Go, sweep the floor. The broom's behind you in the corner."

The ex-mafioso stared at "his" hacker in absolute disbelief and so full of rage that he shuddered, which made his chains rattle.

Meanwhile the hacker had taken his place on the counter again, obviously enjoying himself while blowing smokerings into the air. After a few moments, he slowly dug into his pant pocket with his free hand, pulling out the remote control for Mello  
to see.

"You heard what I said? Or do you need some... motivation?"

No, Mello did not need motivation. What he really needed now were a bolt cutter to free himself and a cattleprod to go after Matt, who had clearly overstepped the red line by now.

Hesitantly, the blonde boy began sweeping the floor awkwardly, dragging the heavy iron ball around, all the while staring darkly at Matt.

"You may speak now, slave.", the redhead said and pressed a button on the remote. "But continue your work."

"Matt... when I get out of this, you're so dead. I fill fuck you until you scream for your mommy. You'll be wishing that you've never been born. Watch your back. Really. Watch your back.", the blonde growled.

Matt's response was a hoarse laugh and another smokering. The hacker could see in the blonde's eyes that the facade was crumbling. "Oh, Mells... I'll probably let you out after you've learned your place. After you've learned to respect me, after  
you got rid of your pesky arrogance. Then, only then, I might consider it. But right now, the collar and the chains are needed for your own good. You want to become a good sub, right?"

Mello didn't respond.

"RIGHT!?", Matt yelled.

"You little fucker, I'll-", Mello growled.

"You've talked enough for today, slave." The hacker pressed another button on the remote control, and the blonde mobster fell silent. He didn't want to risk another electric shock running through his neck, no matter how hard he wanted to yell and scream bloody murder. And still, his cock tried to get hard in the cage, without any success.

"I'm going to jerk off somewhat.", Matt declared. "And I got to think about you'll going to do in the future. After all, you should be useful for me. I set the radius to 8 feet, so if you'll leave the kitchen you know what will happen. See you later, love!"

And with that, Matt was gone, smiling as he made for the bedroom.

Mello stood in the kitchen, broom in hand, thinking about what he could do. And the honest answer to that question the blonde didn't like at all.

Then it occured to him that he could at least try to pick the locks of his restraints. With a fork in hand, he went to work.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello's resocializing continues, and Matt finally admits something about himself...

After Matt had found out about what his new slave was doing, he had laughed, hard. "Mells", he said, "you're like the worst lockpicker ever, and I made sure to get complicated tumbler locks even I would have my problems with."

The hacker smiled. A smile so cruel that Mello began to panic inwardly. He did hardly notice that his master had retreated into the bedroom to fetch something that was needed now.

"Don't think I'll let you scream. You know what happens when you make a sound. You'll only make it worse. I really thought you would love me and wouldn't try such shit..."

Ice blue eyes full of panic met green eyes full of lust and sadism.

\-- -- -- -- -- --

Matt had taken his time. And after he was finished, Mello crouched in the corner, the iron ball sitting next to him on the floor, with his gaze fixed on his master. Of course he hadn't managed to stay silent, and the tingling electricity of the collar had almost asphyxated him. He had never expected that a whip could hurt that much. 

After the punishment, the redheaded hacker had waltzed off to the bedroom again, leaving the bleeding and sobbing slave alone.

Something broke inside the blonde boy. He was at the mercy of his only friend, the only one who knew that he even still existed, and there was nothing he could do. He had been the boss of one of the most dangerous gangs of LA, but now he was nothing anymore. His accomplices were dead, and right now he was sitting completely naked on the floor, wearing heavy iron restraints and a goddamn shock  
collar, his body covered with angry red streaks and dried blood. And he had brought this predicament onto himself. He could have been nicer to Matt. He could have treated him better, using words such as "please" or "thank you", but he never did. He just took what he thought was his own. But this was the end of the line. Matt was not his toy anymore.

Mello wanted to scream, or bump his head on the floor, but he knew that this would only bring him more agonizing pain.

'I'm sorry, Matty... I'm sorry that I abandoned you back then. I'm sorry that I treated you so badly after you've found me half dead in the ruins. I'm sorry...', the blonde boy thought, and tears were running from his eyes. He couldn't wipe them off, the chains were much too short for that.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Matt was lying comfortably on the bed, content with himself. His former boss would be a whimpering mess by tomorrow, and for some reason, even though he'd always been thinking being a masochist, he took pleasure from the idea. He had been abandonend two times. First by his long dead parents, then by Mello.

And when he had found his Mello again, the other boy having turned into some sadistic drill sergeant. 'I deserve better', the redheaded hacker thought. 'Definitely. I deserve better.' He would never be abandoned again.

Against his better judgement, he got up one last time and went to the kitchen. A whimpering Mello was lying on the floor, eyes red from crying. Matt freed a Hershey bar from it's package and threw it on the ground. "Here, some treat for you, 'cause you're such a good slave."

Mello robbed towards the chocolate and ate it from the floor, still unable to help it into his mouth with his hands chained to his sides.

"Good night, slave.", the hacker said and went back to the bed.

'Thanks.', the blonde thought and fell asleep soon.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

(The next morning)

It was the first time that Matt had the bed all for his alone. He missed his blonde boyfriend and his warm, breathing body near him, even though Mello needed alot of space. But it didn't matter, after all he loved his gun-wrenching chocoholic.

But no matter what, the night in the kitchen was necessary to let his friend's arrogance cool off somewhat. He would probably chain him to the bed for the next night.

Yawning, Matt went into the kitchen. As he had expected, Mello was still lying on the floor like a hurt puppy.

"Hey, wake up you shit.", Matt shouted and poked the sleeping blonde with his naked feet.

Slowly Mello opened his eyes. At first he looked confused, but then the memories kicked back in and he awkwardly tried to sit up, every bone aching in his body after having slept on the floor.

Meanwhile, Matt sat down at the table and put cereals and milk into a bowl.

"I guess you know why I'm doing this. You may speak.", the hacker said, munching on his breakfast and pressing a button on the remote control he had now dangling on a leather band from his neck.

"I... I am sorry. I mistreated you. I guess.", Mello said hesitantly.

"Yes, you do. You treated me like shit, like a damn fucktoy or a slave. And I want you know how it feels. By the way, you cannot sweettalk me into releasing you, if that's what you're trying to do."

"No, Matt... please. I... I mean it, I am sorry. I'm a bad person, the years on the streets and in the Mafia changed me. Please, free me."

"You have a trust problem, Mello. You never learned to let go of anything, or to really share something important. It's all black and white for you. But I will teach you different. I dunno if I'm a good teacher, but my method is easy, so to say. I'll take away the most precious thing you have. Your freedom. That way you *have* to learn to really trust me with everything, 'cause you can't do absolutely nothing right now."

A hint of anger flamed up in Mello's eyes, but after an instant he looked away in shame.

"Ah, and by the way," Matt said, his mouth full of food, "you look damn hot like this."

Mello glared darkly in the redhead's direction, but swallowed his embarrasment and anger. He knew already that Matt took this serious and a wrong word would probably call for the whip again.

The hacker, obviously reading his friend's thoughts in this moment just nodded in approval and stood up. With a questioning look, Mello's view followed his friend, who was heading to the bedroom again. A few moments later he came back with a normal pair of handcuffs.

Wordlessly, he unlocked the belly chain and the cuffs holding Mello's arms down at his sides, and proceeded to handcuff the blonde's hands in front. This time, Mello didn't fight or struggle. It was of no use anyway.

"Thank you.", the blonde boy forced out, and wiped his face.

"Don't thank me too early. You need your hands somewhat more today and I hope for you that you won't abuse my trust."

'I abused his trust way too often.', the blonde thought, but his pride forbade him to say that out loud.

"Today," Matt continued, "you'll clean the bathroom. And I want to see it sparkling."

"You...", Mello growled, but stopped short, looking at his cuffed hands.

Matt just looked at his bowl and grabbed the small remote control with a smug grin. The blonde's eyes widened, but the hacker had already pressed a button and held it down. Electricity tingled through Mello's neck, making his muscles tense. He couldn't breath anymore, and as this came as a total surprise, he had no air in his lungs. After a few moments, panic began to rise in his mind and his vision became blurry. After some more agonizing seconds, Mello went down on his knees, his legs twitching unvoluntarily, and tears rolling from his wide open eyes. 'Please, Matt, please, let go, let go, let go, I cannot stand it. I'm sorry, I didn't want to growl at you, I-'

Finally, Matt let go of the button. His blonde slave took a big breath of air and sat miserably on the floor, eyes closed, panting and with his lips already blue.

Unmoved, the hacker finished his bowl of cereals, which were already soaked in milk, while Mello let out a quiet sob.

"What are you waiting for? Go to the bathroom.", Matt commanded. The blonde boy scrambled to his feet and shuffled to his work, dragging the heavy iron ball after him.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was harder than anticipated cleaning a messy room while wearing handcuffs. But Mello was determined to do it right, even though he wasn't sure yet if he did it to avoid some serious punishment, or just to regain Matt's trust and love. He hated himself, the situation he was in and all and foremost the fact that it was his fault. He wasn't like Matt remembered him from the orphanage in Wincester. During his stay in the US and with the Mafia he'd become hard, cruel and possesive. He thought   
about what L would think if he could see him now... what had become of him...

After some three hours, he was finished, and even smiled somewhat over the work he had done. The bathroom had never looked better. Proud, he shuffled towards Matt, who had spent the time playing video games on his X-Box. "I'm finished."

"I'm finished what?", was the bored response.

"I'm finished with my work... Master.", Mello managed to spit out.

"Then let me see."

Matt went to the bathroom and examined everything carefully. It really looked very good, so he went back to his slave and padded him on his shoulder.

"Good work. You deserved a treat.", he said, and handed Mello a chocolate bar.

"Thanks!" was all the blonde managed to say before ripping open the packaging and devouring his favorite object of addiction. Matt just watched him and licked his lips. He had an idea.

After Mello was finished with his treat, the hacker made a step forward and unlocked one of the cuffs. "Hands on your back.", he commanded. Mello now knew better than trying anything funny and obeyed. With a disheartening click the cuff locked around his wrist again. "You've used your hands enough for today.", the redheaded boy commented drily and began undressing.

"What... what do you...?", Mello asked in shock. 'No, he won't top me, no no no.', he thought and fought viciously against the handcuffs.

"What's up, Mells? Cat got your tongue? By the way, stop that. That's stainless steel, you'll just hurt yourself.", the hacker said with a smug grin.

Mello stopped his vain attempt, cold sweat starting to appear on his body. Matt quickly shoved his blonde friend around, grabbed the chain connecting the handcuffs and yanked it up into the air. Hissing, Mello bend forward to avoid having his shoulders dislocated. He was led into the bedroom, and his restraints were connected to a chain dangling from the ceiling which Matt had prepared earlier.

Forced to bend over and with his arms twisted in such an unnatural position, Mello felt exposed and vulnerable. His muscles ached and every movement sent tearing pain into his shoulders.

Matt just stood behind his friend, completely naked and already hard, the picture in front of him sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

The blonde boy shrieked as the hacker slapped his butt, but it was nothing compared to the sensation as Matt slowly inserted a finger into his shivering slave.

"Damn, you're tight. Bet you've never been taken like this.", Matt giggled. Mello just hissed in response, due the pain from the stress position he was forced into and the discomfort from his master's finger wiggling inside him.

Soon, Matt added a second finger and began scissoring the tight hole in front of him. Mello panted loudly through his clenched teeth, not wanting go give the hacker the pleasure of a moan, no matter if due to pain or pleasure.

He had never expected that Matt could be such a bastard or that he could land himself in such a degrading position. Matt was right, he had never let anyone top him. After all, he'd been number two at Wammy's and ruler of a dangerous Mafia-clan. He'd never bent for anyone, and now he was taken by force by some redheaded gaming nerd with stupid googles, no less. But at the same time, he knew quite well that he had fucked Matt quite often, more out of stress relief than love. 'God, I hate myself...', he repeated like a mantra in his head.

"Listen. I'm gonna fuck your goddamn pride out of you, slut. Take it like a man!", Matt growled while lubing his dick, wanting to get into his boyfriend without wasting any time. Mello just swallowed hard, awaiting the pain which was to come.

Without any warning, Matt began thrusting into his slave, hard and fast. Mello bit his lip... it hurt, both physically and due due to the fact that he was just a fucktoy for the hacker at this moment. And the worst thing probably was that it felt damn good. Matt had quickly adapted to the body in front of him and hit Mello's prostate with every thrust now.

The blonde ex-mobster couldn't hold it anymore, he cried out in pleasure and was moaning like a bad actor in a porno movie. Matt only smirked and continued, getting harder and faster, until he was riding on the edge. Mello balled his fists and shut his eyes, being very close too, when the hacker came with a cry and spilled warm fluid into his slave.

And in this moment Mello remembered the cock cage and that he wouldn't feel anything at all. After all, it was impossible to cum with this thing one. Of course, Matt had known all the time and while his slave was whining in denial, he just cackled sadistically, taking pleasure in Mello's pain. This wasn't the last time, Matt  
promised himself.

Exhausted from the orgasm, the hacker flopped onto the bed, watching the blonde boy who was still chained to the ceiling with his hands on his back, panting and sobbing quietly, blood and cum dripping out of his ass.

Mello looked so miserable and defeated that Matt almost got hard again. And finally he had to admit to himself that, yes, he himself, Mail Jeevas was indeed a sadist.


	4. Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets creative when it comes to punish Mello for his lack of respect.

"Look at this pathetic piece of shit.", Matt commented while wanking off to the miserable position Mello was in. Just one day ago a sentence such as this was unthinkable. Both the hacker saying it and the blonde ex-mobster taking it in without going after his sidekick (even if the latter was now impossible anyway...).

Mello just looked at the floor, standing in a puddle of blood and cum and forced to stand bending over, since his hands were cuffed on his back and the handcuffs chained to the ceiling. "Fuck you...", the blonde whispered, eyes half closed, his voice hoarse and broken due to exhaustion and agony.

Matt got up and stood in front of Mello, roughly pulling on the blonde's hair to make him look up to his master. "Oh, with pleasure. But... still having an attitude problem, eh?", the readhead smirked. "Oh, and I guess I should plug your ass...", the hacker commented darkly. "You're staining the carpet."

Smiling, Matt made for the kitchen. He had the perfect idea to correct the blonde mobster's attitude problem, and it would even stop his slave from leaking cum and blood.

Now, that his tormentor was away, Mello allowed himself to groan with pain and embarrasement. There was no part of his body which didn't hurt, and from what he imagined himself, he was a pathetic, whimpering mess, a fucking toy to please the hacker's sexual and sadistic desires. Against his better judgement, he tugged viciously at the handcuffs holding his arms in the air, growling in frustration as the metal didn't broke into a thousand little pieces as he had unrealistically phantasized about.

Suddenly, Mello opened his eyes, wide, as something was shoved into his ass. He hadn't noticed that Matt was already back with him and instinctively tried to press the foreign object out. In vain though. Because whatever it was, stuck firmly in his ass. It did not feel like plastic at all, so it probably wasn't a dildo or some other sex toy. On the contrary, it was quite cold and seemed to be wet. And soon, a hot and uncomfortable itching started to prod the nerves in his anus.

"What the...", the blonde boy gasped.

Matt just cackled and hopped back onto the bad to watch what was bound to happen. "It's a ginger root. I skinned it and carved it into a buttplug. Do you feel it already?", the hacker asked with syrupy voice. "I guess you'll never leak my cum again after this, hehe."

Mello just wiggled around and groaned, the burning and itching sensation slowly becoming unbearable. Also, every movement was sending searing pain into his shoulders due to the stress position he was forced into. The blonde boy balled his fists and tensed up, but now that his muscles were tightening around the makeshift plug, the burning became even more pronounced, as more juice was pressed out of the ginger root.

Matt was rubbing his dick again, totally captured by the squirming and groaning blonde in front of him.

"Please, take it out, please, I'll do everything, no matter what you ask for...", Mello began to beg in a hissing voice, unable to speak normally. "Matt! Matty! Please take it out! Pl-please..."

"Ah, come on. It only hurts for an hour or so and you already made it thru three minutes. Someone like you should take it easily, don't be such a pussy.", the hacker chuckled, all the while moaning in pleasure.

The blonde closed his eyes, no amount of talking and begging would made free him anyway. He was now trying to distract himself from the hot pain in his ass and the dull pain in his overstretched muscles. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the sensations of his body or do anything about the tormenting impulses his overstimulated nerves sent to his brain. Just holding still was all but impossible, so he pathetically squirmed and wiggled around again, all the while letting out a whimper or a hiss of pain.

"Dance for me!", Matt giggled, totally captivated and after some minutes of moaning and pure bliss, he came with a cry of joy.

Meanwhile, Mello had to admit to himself full of shame that somehow the whole situation made him painfully aroused. His dick tried to become hard, but it was still firmly trapped in the small cock cage.

The redheaded boy, obviously noticing Mello's problem, began playing around with the key to the chastity device, making the blonde ex-mobster groan in frustration.

Still, despite his lust, it was still living hell for poor Mello. His aching back, the searing pain in his shoulders, the burning sensation in his ass and last but not least the fact that he just had to endure it without any way to help himself or cut the torture short. 'God, please let it end, please... I'll never hurt anyone again, I swear, never. Ahhh... I'll treat Matt nicely as he deserves for putting up with me, I swear. I really swear. Please, make it end... ahh', he begged in his mind. Tears of lust and pain dropped from his eyes, as he repeatedly shifted his weight from one leg the other, curling his toes and wigglinghis fingers. However, no matter what the blonde boy did, being it sheeding tears, squirming, groaning or silently begging for his God or even Yoshi and Mario to end his torment, nothing happened.

It seemed the universe just didn't care for the suffering of one of it's childs.

And then Mello understood.

Matt was his universe. And the universe did care, it loved him. It loved him so much that it had to put him through this to get at his inner core, the deepest part of his soul, the part he had so carefully tried to hide away with a hard shell of violence and cynicism. And obviously, Matt was determined to crack this shell at all cost, even by torturing him. Mello still dropped salty tears to the floor, but it wasn't only due to pain anymore. Another feeling had come to entangle his pain, and it was pure, blissful joy. The joy of a man who was being loved unconditionally.

Any other one would have left him after everything he'd done did. But Matt was not "any other one". Matt was Matt. The beautiful redhead with the big heart, the only one who didn't shy away from staying with him, no matter what, had not left. He was still there, still loving him.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

After about 90 minutes, at least the ginger root had stopped tormenting the blonde. He hissed, full of joy, that at least one of the pains was fading away now and began breathing much more calmly. But still, he was tired and exhausted and would have given everything just to make Matt let him sit or lie down instead of standing bend over, hands cuffed together and chained to the ceiling.

Finally, after some more minutes of silent panting, Matt took pity of his boyfriend and at least unlocked him from the chain. Mello almost immediately collapsed into the hackers firm hold and was escorted to the bad. Matt lay him down, unlocked one of the cuffs, threading them through the headboard. Mello barely heard the metallic click anymore as his hands were now chained above his head.

"Thank you, Matt... I will never treat you badly again, I promise." the blonde whispered with a cracking voice, sobbing and with tears running from his eyes.

"It seems you're getting my point finally.", Matt said. "Still, this is not over yet. But I thought I could allow you some rest now. Sleep now. You need it for tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too.", Mello said and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Matt does here to Mello is called **Figging** (see Wikipedia). It's a very old technique, with most descriptions of it dating to the 19th century. The pain Mello feels is somewhat exaggerated, but generally the description of it is pretty accurate.


	5. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys finally sort their feelings out about their kinks.

On the next morning, Mello was the first to be awake. Matt was still sleeping, lying half on his blonde friend and hugging him tightly.

Mello couldn't help himself but note how peaceful the redhead looked while being asleep, his head resting on the blonde's chest. He would have loved to put his arms around the fragile looking boy, but his wrists were still chained to the headboard.

While watching the sleeping Matt, it occured to Mello that he actually felt at ease being restrained. All the responsibility was in Matt's hands, so the blonde ex-mobster could do nothing than to enjoy the peace of this moment. Normally he would be scheming, trying to beat Near in his own game, trying to catch Kira, trying to be number one. There was always the nagging feeling in Mello that he just had to do something. On the other hand, doing nothing at all was something the blonde had never learned. But now, since he was forced into inactivity, he was finally learning to love it.

And deep within his mind he wished that Matt would never set him free ever again, remembering one aphorism Matt had quoted once during one of their sessions: 'Some people have to be tied up to feel free.'

Whereever this aphorism was from, it was spot on for the blonde.

Later this morning Matt had left his lover on the bed to get a shower and dress himself. For some reason Mello did not understand himself, he was squirming with lust and frustration, as the cock cage inhibited any errection, not to mention release. The blonde boy looked at the handcuffs still binding him to the headboard and cursed himself that he hadn't listened when Matt had one of his occasional rants about lockpicking and hacking.

Just at this moment he noticed the gleeing hacker standing in the doorframe, licking his lips seducingly.

"Please... Matty, come here. I need you here.", Mello begged, ashamed of himself.

"Ah, come on, you just want your release. Now that's not very romantic as I got you a present.", the redhead smirked while trying very hard to look disappointed.

"A present?", Mello asked curiously. "What is it? Please! Show me..."

Matt didn't dignify the question with a response. Instead, he hopped onto the bed in one swift movement and came to sit on his lover. The hacker now began to finger with the remote control of the shock collar Mello was wearing for some days now, and the blonde's eyes widened in fear. But instead of the anticipated electric shock, there was just a dull click.

The redhead removed the shock collar from Mello's neck and tossed it aside. Reaching around, he produced a new collar from somewhere. It was a beautiful peace of handywork, made out of soft, brown leather, about one and a half inches wide, padded with black fur on the inside and with a metal ring on the front, most likely for a leash. Matt held it closer to Mello's face to give his new slave a better look on the present. The blonde boy noticed a small metal plaque with an engraving:

**Mello**  
**Property of Matt Jeevas**

"So that you always know where you belong to.", explained the hacker and put it around Mello's neck. The collar was closed with a buckle, but additionally, Matt locked it with a small, golden padlock.

Mello was speechless. He did not know if he should be angry, embarassed, in love or full of joy. "Thanks, I guess...", he managed to say.

But Matt was not finished yet, clipping a severel feet long chain on the ring on the front of the collar. Mello followed the chain with his eyes and saw that it was padlocked to one of Matt's belt loops.

"That way you'll never leave me again.", the hacker said bluntly and unlocked one of the cuffs holding Mello down. Immediately the blonde boy darted forward, just wanting to pin his master down and kiss him passionately.

Matt however had anticipated that move and quickly cuffed his slave's wrist again. Mello only groaned in frustration, wanting it so badly, but there was only so much he could do while wearing handcuffs and a cock cage.

The blonde slave had no time to be frustrated though, as Matt stood up and was making for his workplace, leading Mello by the leash through the appartment. The blonde ex-mobster thankfully noted that obviously the hacker had unlocked the heavy iron ball from his ankle. Still, being led around like this made Mello feel like a dog and he scowled at the thought.

Matt, who had always been quite good in reading his friends thoughts, chuckled darkly. "Don't give me that look, Mells. I could have made you a septum piercing to attach the leash too. Hm... now that I think about it, that would make a good punishment, don't you think?"

Mello widened his eyes in fear, but his blush kind of gave away that this idea sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. Matt, already seated on his chair, made a mental note to try some noseplay in the future. The blonde slave hesitantly took his place on the floor, like a good dog.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were a masochist?", the hacker finally asked.

"Your sadistic side wasn't that known to me either, you know? Matt... this is confusing. I'm bad with this emotional shit, but I'm on the edge."

The redhead tugged on the collar to have Mello's face somewhat nearer to him. "You're on the edge because your body wants it, even needs it, and you are still fighting in your mind. 'Cause you can't show weakness, never learned to do it. But that's not weakness, Mells. Getting rid of the damn inner bonds or, if you will, that naggy little voice in your head telling you to deny yourself the pleasure of just doing what you really want, don't you think that's pretty strong?"

Suddenly Mello felt tears burning in his eyes. 'Fuck, I'm crying like a little girl.', the blonde boy scolded himself mentally, and suddenly the wooden floor became really interesting. He couldn't look up to his lover and with a silent splat, a salty drop landed on the floor.

The hacker sat down on the floor and pulled his slave's chin up. "Look at me, Mishka. I'm not forcing you. I can set you free right now. Even-"

"No!"

The answer came immediately, half shouted, and as a surprise for both of the boys.

"No, I mean, Matt. Don't. I've never been more at peace with myself than in these last days. In fact, I've never felt at peace with myself at all, up until now. I want this. I really want this. Matt, you tamed the monster to get a pet, and I want to be your pet, your... slave.", Mello said with a cracked voice, stuttering through the sentences. After inhaling deeply, he continued: "I want to be your slave, Matt. Tie me up, hit me, make me scream... whatever you like. If... if this is really what you want, Matty. Is it?"

Matt looked his slave right in the eyes, a slight smirk appearing on his formerly concerned face. "Oh stars, hide thy fires, let not light see my deep and dark desires.", the hacker quoted, to the confusion of Mello.

"It's from Macbeth, Mells. You know, it's not that different for me. Or it's totally different, I don't really know. Let me try to explain... I'm sure I'm giving off the impression to be somewhat weak, emotionally at least, but I'm not. At least not that much. I even had the thrill of dominating you back at Wammy's, but I was much to afraid to act on it, because you were so entangled in your fight with the sheep that you just couldn't show any weakness. Well, sometimes I took advantage, but..."

"Yeah, Matt, I remember...", Mello smiled. "You got me handcuffs as a christmas present, and to make it a surprise you cuffed me to a pipe. I never told you.... but I loved it."

"You screamed bloody murder in four different languages. But to be honest, all that was just a scheme to see you chained up, if only for five minutes. Man was I hot in that moment. Hope you're not angry, Mells."

"I'm not angry. I'm grateful that you forced me to admit what I really want.", Mello said, planting a short kiss on Matt's forehead.

"It's hard to torture a masochist.", the hacker laughed, before standing up and yanking the chain. "Get up, my slave. I really want this and I can't tell you how happy I am now. And now follow me, I have to measure you."

"Measure me...?", the blonde asked confused.

"Yes. I found a shop on the net which makes custom cuffs out of titan. Lockable ones, of course. They look like trinkets, so you can wear them everywhere, but if I think you need to be tied up, I can attach a chain to them too. Should be way more comfy than the normal handcuffs.", Matt explained.

Mellos face immediately lightened up and the description alone of getting perfectly fitted cuffs made him almost drool in anticipation. 'I hope that I have to be tied up quite often', the blonde thought, while he was dragged to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt quotes Macbeth, Act I, Scene IV.  
> In the play it is said by Macbeth himself, referring to his murderous plan to ursurp the throne.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a surprise for his lover.

Matt and Mello were lying on the bed, the warm spring sun of a new day caressing their soft skin. As it had become a habit in only these few days, the blonde boy's wrists were shackled with his new titan cuffs to the bedposts, giving him the peaceful feeling of being grounded. A feeling he missed dearly in his short and violent life so far.

The hacker gently stroked his slave's skin, smiling full of content and love. As much as he had tried to avoid each and every opportunity of taking responsibility, he was now the happy owner of a beautiful, tan skinned and submissive boy.

Sometimes Mello would fight against his restraints, tugging and pulling violently, but the shiny metal of his fitted titan cuffs wouldn't even receive a scratch. The blonde boy knew this of course, but he needed to test it from time to time to feel grounded and safe. The chains could be detached from the cuffs, but only by love, not by force or struggling. Precisely when Matt longed to be caressed by the strong and versatile hands of his lover, he would unlock Mello's chains for some time.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"But how did you know this?", Mello asked his redheaded owner again.

"Let's try it like this...", Matt sighed and tried again. "You see, I'm a hacker, but you don't know shit about hacking. So there was this programmer who thought that passwords had like... eight letters. And he coded this arbitrary limit into his program. And then comes me, and I type 10 letters. What happens? You see, two letters spill over, overwriting some part of the program in memory. We call that buffer overflow, but you'll forget that anyway. The point is, there's a crack in everything, and I want to get through these cracks. No matter if it's some firewall or a human being. And I got thru your firewall, Mello."

"Oh cut that nerd shit, you're making no sense at all.", the blonde slave scoffed.

"I watched you closely, Mells. You give some stuff away without knowing so. For example you're scared of being choked, so I built the shock collar in such a way that it would choke you with electricity. Or that trick with the ginger root... I knew what I was doing, and it worked, didn't it?", Matt said, smiling slightly.

"So you specifically chose stuff which would hurt me most?", Mello asked, somewhat afraid.

"Gotcha!", the redheaded hacker laughed.

"Yeah, you really got yourself something, or let's better say, someone."

"And it was worth all the trouble, at least in hindsight.", Matt said and laid his head on Mello's bare chest. "When you left me back then... I felt as if I would shatter. In a way I probably even did. I started to smoke... cut myself... did some heroin even, to numb the pain. Because I... I just didn't feel complete anymore. As if some vital part was missing. And it hurt every single day. Mello... if... if I didn't find you, I wouldn't have lasted long. I was ready to go."

Mello felt warm tears running over his body and wanted nothing more than to hug his beautiful hacker. He pulled somewhat at the chains, hating them just in this moment. "I know, Matty. I didn't know what I was doing anymore, but that isn't an excuse. I don't deserve someone like you. Probably it was my fate to die in the explosion. Probably I cheated faith.", the blonde slave whispered.

Matt looked up at his lover, his beautiful green eyes gazing into the icy blue orbs that were Mello's. Wiping away the tears, he said: "No, Mishka. You did not cheat. OUR fate turned out allright. You ran away, only to end up in my captivity. Isn't that ironic? Isn't that... beautiful? And..."

"What is it, Matty? Please, what's up, say it!"

"I've got a surprise for you.", the hacker said with a slight smirk. Then, the Matt held up a picture of a handsome, young man straight into Mello's face.

"Who's that?", Mello spat, disgust creeping into his mind, even though he couldn't nail exactly what he didn't like about the man on the picture.

"It's the false heir to the throne. The current L. And Kira.", the hacker proclaimed.

"How...?", the blonde boy wanted to ask, but he couldn't get out any words.

"I hacked the NPA system. There was a strange, secluded system in there, and there I found it. L's files. Appareantly he had suspected this guy, his name's Light by the way, from the beginning, and arranged him to be under constant video survilliance at his home. Well, I digitally enhanced the footage from back then. Remember, that was filmed five years ago, and today's technology is much more advanced. Well, the gist is, he had a miniature television hidden in a bag of chips... so his alibi crumbles to dust. There some more minor evidence in the files, but anyway, I made some arrangements.", Matt explained happily to the speechless Mello.

"What kind of arrangements?", the blonde boy asked worriedly?

"He's to be delivered this morning, in a small crate, straight from Japan. I made some friends in the Yakuza and they were more than happy to get rid of that fucker and help us with that."

"Us?", Mello asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Us.", Matt said. "I thought... but hey, Mells, don't get used to that... we both could play Master today. I'm sure that Mate has a lot to spill."

"Damn... you are a nasty little bitch.", the blonde ex-mobster stated.

"Language, slave! We still have ginger roots."

Mello squirmed a bit, just thinking about his last treatment with a certain food item. "I am sorry, Master. Please forgive me!"

"Forgiven. Hey, Mells... do you know what?"

"No, what is it?"

"Stars, hide thy fires...", Matt started.

"Let _Light_ not see our dark and deep desires.", Mello finished, and both boys slipped into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes "Hackers make good slaves, he thought". Thank you for reading my story.
> 
> _(by the way, if you like the idea of the Ms capturing Kira, please read 'Perfect Despair' by Narroch [it's here on AO3]...)_
> 
> Feel free to comment or get in touch. I'm just a die-hard fan of Death Note and always interested in a nice talk or some roleplaying.
> 
> If you got any ideas or suggestions what scenario I could write about, don't hesitate to write!  
> \---------
> 
> In the end, this story turned out much different than it was originally conceived, for the original plot was much more sinister. Matt would slowly spiral out of sanity... getting addicted to torturing Mello out of revenge and eventually teaming up with BB.  
> However, I can only write things which fit my mood, and so I'm happy that I gave it a spin in the fluffy direction.  
> \---------
> 
> Matt's explanation of buffer overflows in this chapter is somewhat simplistic, but you get the idea.


End file.
